


Hell and Back

by MangaBitch



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Abandonment, Affection, Apologies, Astral Projection, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkwardness, Bad Parenting, Bisexual Female Character, Boarding School, Bonding, Character Bashing, Child Neglect, Comfort, Coming of Age, Conversations, Crying, Cute, Dark Past, Drinking, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, Family, Feels, Female Bonding, Feminist Themes, Fix-It of Sorts, Growing Up, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Guilt, Hatred, Heart-to-Heart, Holding Hands, Honesty, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insults, Internal Conflict, Intimacy, Jokes, Leadership, Living Together, Love, Madison Montgomery Needs a Hug, Magic, Making Up, Memories, Mentors, Mind Control, Mother Complex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Moving On, My First Work in This Fandom, Nervousness, No Apocalypse, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Panic, Parental Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Prophetic Visions, Psychic Abilities, Rage, Rants, Redemption, Regret, Role Models, Self Confidence, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Self-Worth, Self-Worth Issues, Shock, Strong Female Characters, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Talking, Tea, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tears, Telekinesis, Time Skips, Time Travel Fix-It, Touch-Starved, Trauma, Unexpected Visitors, Vulnerability, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Cordelia feared becoming like her mother her whole life, how easy the temptation was to follow her methods. Madison assures her they are nothing alike, the two of them licking each others wounds (PLATONIC)
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Madison Montgomery, Cordelia Foxx/Fiona Goode, Fiona Goode/Madison Montgomery
Kudos: 13





	Hell and Back

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty I hated Madison in Coven due to her bitchy nature, but she grew on me in Apocalypse. I'm just a sucker for redemption stories

Cordelia sat reflectively in her office, a glass of bourbon in her hand, she needed something a little stronger for her nerves. The memories of the past dancing through her mind, though these events had been reversed, the weight of her guilt still plagued her. She hadn't done anything, though she sacrificed herself and hid from the Nuclear attack, ultimately it was Mallory whom had saved them all in the end. She couldn't help but feel that despite how far she had come, she had fallen back to a different path, now having to accumulate her status all over again. She never had the need to bring Myrtle back, so she remained dead, instead running the school alone with no guidance on her own moral path. Though she was the current reigning supreme of the coven, she wondered if she made the right choice all along. Despite helping new students to grow, making Kyle the new butler to help tend to the chores of the school, despite opening the school to the public despite the dangers. The new risks and enemies they had made themselves vulnerable to were endless. Previously in the alternate universe of Michael, the Hawthorns school for Warlocks had been attacked due to magic being revealed to the world However, such matters had not occured in this universe, making her relieved no other magic users had been attacked. Wondering if she should have asked her mother for advice before her passing, as rotten as she was. The mother who was the worst kind of role model and never showed her any affection whatsoever. The monster in all of her closets, who was never welcome in the coven and loathed as a supreme. But that was all behind her now, they were in a new era of witches. Her abusive, emotionally repressed and neglectful mother was finally out of her life. The deepest cause of her suffering and trauma growing up, now she was finally gone as she always hoped. She no longer darkened her hallways, mocked her for her cowardice, repressing her power as though she was a joke.

The woman who tried to warn her that Hank had been bullshit all along, their worst enemy, slayer of her sister kind, a cheat whom seduced a naive young witch and killed her. Her mother who defeated the witch hunters, their lifelong enemy, causing them to kneel at their feet and beg for their help to regain their status. United with a voodoo queen who remained their biggest enemy until a truce was made between the coven and the voodoo queen herself. Her mother had truly been a force to be reckoned with but was no ally to her fellow witches, a self serving monster till the very end. She killed her fellow witches, slaying them like lambs in hopes of finding the Supreme to steal her power for her own. Destroyed the coven for herself and ignored her endless responsibilities, only bathing in the luxuries that came with the title. She had stolen her Supreme's power instead of naturally inheriting it, Anna Leigh fully aware of the wicked, deceitfulness that lay within Fiona before she even flowered. Fighting against Fiona's reign as Supreme up until her last breath, knowing she would bring the Coven to ruin, for which she had been right all along. She abused her title, didn't protect her fellow witches and let the school fall to ruin due to neglect. Even abandoning her only child after the death of her husband to continue her lavish lifestyle but to allow her child to grow in the same school she once did.

Cordelia finally stood up to her mother, lost and gained her visual sight onto the gain the power of the prophetic power of the sight. Finally able to see the truth of what a monster her mother was, the woman who gave her life. How empty she made her feel, how Fiona mocked her very existence and called her a joke. She was able to reveal what Fiona had planned for the new students of the Academy in her hunt for further power, using her astral projection to see the future. But she refused to go down without a fight, challenging her mother and thus earning her mothers respect for the first time in her life. She performed the seven wonders, gaining her current title and opening the school to the public to welcome young witches. But with such great power came a heavy responsibility she was all too aware of, living under Fiona's shadow for most of her life. Learning of all the great Supreme's who came before her. They had led their covens into a better land, better life, and even founded the school in which the current witches resided. She admired every previous witch who came before her, aside from her own mother. She had hoped to become a stronger and superior role model to her girls than her mother had ever hoped to be. But this wasn't without hardships, Cordelia had endured a great deal to achieve her current position. She could finally lead the coven into the future, young witches needn't fear or hide their powers. They could develop them in school, they could grow and find their place in the world. But she now had an insight into the future of the coven, though the new supreme had awoken due to the rising of Michael Langdon. Now that he had been destroyed, the future supreme remained dormant.

Mallory had no need to flower as a new Supreme as there was no danger awaiting them, there was no need for the current supreme to arise and take over the school for she was naive to her future leadership. She couldn't save her girls from being massacred, she couldn't protect them from harm. But Mallory saved them reversing all of the events, saving the school from harm. She brought back the slain witches, defeated Michael and helped them find peace. The school could continue to harbour magic and living alongside humanity with acceptance. But what good had she brought to this battle, what good had she done against this enemy? She couldn't help but feel weak, useless, she had fought but in turn, accomplished nothing. Michael had mocked her, laughed in her face, though she hadn't gone down without a fight and indeed bested him, she hadn't been able to stop him herself, she had failed her girls. Suddenly, there was an echoing knock on the door snapping her from her thoughts. Dragging her back to reality from the past that still weighed heavily on her mind. The fog around her brain lifting, peering into the distance with a confused expression. Her previous daze warping into clarity, a panic of surprise jolting her to sit up in her seat.

Madison lingered in the doorway, her previous intimidating aura she used to exude as a student replaced with cautious timidity. She had become remorseful, helpful in the coven and openly showing affection and protectiveness over her fellow witches. Even going as far as to inherit a murderous intent to anyone who harmed or threatened her magical sisters. She was hesitant to enter her supreme's office, having matured and wisened greatly due to her time in hell. Listening to her gut instinct when it came to danger due to her ability to read people, but learning to trust others instead of solely looking out for herself. "Hey Cordy, bad time?" she joked jitterily, smiling awkwardly.

Cordelia stared at her in a dumbfounded state, she had been so absorbed in her thoughts she had spaced out from the world around her. She was usually so much more perceptive than this, perhaps her stress had been getting the better of her. Wondering how long she left the poor girl waiting, she never heard Madison approaching. She breathed slowly, calming herself and resuming a more confident aura, though she tended to suffer from anxiety due to the trauma of Michael's actions. Still plagued with nightmares of their deaths, though the timeline had been undone, what happened still existed in their memories. But her ward needed her guidance and as Supreme it was her duty to be a mentor "Madison, what can I do for you?" she asked sternly, but her tone carried a gentleness to it. She knew Madison had overwhelming baggage on her shoulders, most of which she had carried all of her life. She had attempted to help her overcome this in the past, only for Madison to sneak about, act recklessly and bottle up her trauma, becoming a sociopath and a mirror image of her mother. But she had put that life behind her to become a changed woman and a better person. She was still coping with being revived after being killed a third time by the Antichrist, being dragged from her personal hell. But still carried the memories of fighting Michael, the Apocalypse, her sisters being slaughtered and meeting the residents of the murder house. Mallory had decided that Madison had stuck out retail long enough and deserved to return to the coven, but she joked about whether or not she learned her lesson. But Madison was still in awe that Mallory would be running the future coven someday.

Madison closed the door behind her, ensuring privacy, entering the office with a silent demeanour. She preferred her privacy these days and wasn't always one to show weakness or share her feelings, due to the fact she didn't grow up in a healthy family environment. But she allowed that poison to ruin her in the past, now accepting that who she used to be, the parents who raised her, they didn't define who she was. She would become a better witch and earn her place in the coven and look out for the younger witches. She had been harbouring numerous regrets during her time in hell and unloading seemed like a healthy option, like therapy. She sat gingerly in a nearby seat, sighing heavily as she prepared to unload everything on her mind. "I get it, Cordelia, I really do, that's the problem with knowing about people. You feel guilty, I know what that feels like all too well. I've spent my time in hell reflecting on all the shitty things I've done, before arriving here and after. How I let Fiona manipulate me, how I wrecked my only healthy friendship with Zoe by stealing her boy candy. I hate what I did, my actions during the seven wonders. I wrecked my last 2 chances at life, I hurt Zoe out of spite and I acted like a brat. But I wanted to do better and I'm trying. But there was nothing you could have done to stop Michael" she reassured her. Satan was a formidable force, hell she worked for the guy in her own personal hell for a time. Nan was his right hand woman and helped torture the endless souls including her for a time. Then she ended up fighting his son to save the world itself, despite the entire coven and witches council fighting against him, you just had to accept there were some fights you couldn't win alone.

Cordelia hesitated but felt a sense of pride towards the younger witch, amazed that the girl she knew before her ascension was the same one sitting in front of her now. Madison had truly grown since her time as a student compared to being a ward, she had accepted her mistakes and truly worked hard to move past them and prove herself. Hell, she ignored and turned down parties, invitations and other offers by dubious people compared to her party hard lifestyle she was previously known for. The memories of her past haunting her, everything that happened to her during Michael's timeline, but they still carried the memories of the event. But those memories only ate away at her, reflecting on the timelines where nobody had gotten hurt, she gazed into her glass solemnly, shaking her head in resentment "My mother wouldn't have let it happen" she scolded.

Madison glared at Cordelia with a burning fire behind her eyes, she would forever hate Cordelia's mother even in death. How she manipulated her, how she dug her claws into her and used her like a puppet in hopes of absorbing her power as a potential supreme. But all along it had been her only child stealing her power as she discovered her title as Supreme of the Coven. Yes, she had been petty when she saw Cordelia as a rival, but it felt like her only chance to have a good life. But now she realised she was worth something, she could help her fellow witches as a teacher, not the leader of the coven, but an apprentice. Cordelia was taken aback when her hand raised itself and slapped her across the cheek. Madison concentrating her Concilium to force her to hit herself, she looked at Madison with a look of shock at what the young witch had just done.

Madison looked apologetic, she truly loved Cordelia and knew she would be in trouble for technically raising a hand against her supreme. She could scold her all she liked later on, but right now she needed to listen. "Your mother was a selfish, self-serving bitch. She never cared about anyone but herself and she only came back to help the coven when she knew her own ass was one the line. Hell, Myrtle knew she was up to something and when she sniffed a rat, she framed Myrtle to save her own skin. She abandoned the coven to live it up and ignored her responsibilities until they bit her in the ass. Hell, I was a trouble child but at least I attempted to be decent while Fiona only did what benefited her. She saw the only good thing she ever made as a burden and left her at the school to raise herself, she abandoned _you,_ Cordelia. She killed me, she slit my throat and left me to die. She planned on offing all of us until she found the supreme and drained her power. Yeah, she was powerful but she was a bitch, she would have bargained with Satan for immortality, not kill him" she ranted. Fiona had gained the supremacy before she was even a stable candidate, stealing her Supreme's power before she was ready just so she could abuse the authority. She was the youngest known candidate as supreme and wore it as a crown to lord over everyone else. She had many lovers but eventually found her husband and became pregnant with Cordelia, just to abuse her and then dump her at the school when her powers began to flower. But Cordelia wasn't her mother, she was a far superior witch.

Cordelia softened, laughing in amusement as a smile formed on her lips. Now understanding Madison's methods "Well, I guess I needed that" she joked. Sometimes you needed a wake up call to be painful in order to see sense you were previously blinded to. Such as when she learned of Hank's infidelity via her sight, learned of Fiona's future betrayal and more. She could still be so foolish despite all she had endured, but at least these experiences acted as lessons to become a better supreme to her girls.

Madison reached out to take Cordelia's hand, squeezing it tightly, her brown eyes gentle and kind. She had learned to accept her flaws and embrace her emotions, that she didn't have to bitchy all the time, she could be patient, empathetic and awkward. To appreciate all the good things she had earned at this school, how she had a place in the world, how she cringed at the human being she used to be. "You gave me a home when I thought I was a freak, anywhere else would have just sent me to prison. I had a shitty childhood too, we have that in common. But you never gave up on me, no matter what petty shit I did. I was spoiled and selfish, but you were patient with me. When I came back from hell, you trusted me. You made me want to be better". Most people would have called her a killer and sent her to jail when her powers awakened, no matter how many stupid and selfish things she did. No matter how many times she sneaked out to party, no matter how many barbs she threw at her. She always looked at her as a student and helped her grow.

"Fiona encouraged me to be self-destructive, she slit my throat like a fish and left me to die like a dog. She treated me like a kid, Fionna would have left me for dead, but you helped me grow up". Fiona taught her how to use her Pyrokinesis, her Concilium, took her out to a bar to drink and then lured her in to drain her power. She took advantage of her naivety and then slew her cruelly. She broke Madison's trust and sent her to hell, leading to her depression and further self destruction. "You helped us find more sisters, you helped the coven grow. You value your fellow witches and students, Fiona wanted us to remain hidden waiting to be hunted down and cut off from the world. Leaving us to fend for ourselves, old fashioned and dictated" she ranted. Cordelia bravely took an interview to open up about her magical abilities, acting as a mentor to younger witches whom had lived in hiding, repressing their magic out of fear of being hunted down. She gave them a home with open doors and open arms, allowing them to learn and grow, harnessing their magic to further help the coven and build a stable life for themselves in the future.

Cordelia felt her eyes sting with tears, wanting to cry from joy, somehow these words were everything she needed to hear since Myrtle had been burned at the stake. Helping her move on and focus on her future instead of reflecting on the past constantly. She got to her feet to embrace Madison, wrapping her arms around the younger blonde to envelop her in a hug. Stroking her hair gently and holding her close. She knew this simple gesture would bring Madison so much comfort, it was what she needed right now and she would gladly give her that. Madison stiffened at the contact, though she hugged Queenie in hell, she had never been approached for affection before. She had accepted it on her own terms when she needed it, anything to help her feel something, numb out the pain and loneliness. She had never known this form of affection from anyone, not from her parents, rarely from the boys or girls she loved in the past. Whenever they approached her, it was always for self gain, they always wanted something, sex, drugs, attention or fame. But this felt natural, comforting, this was an act of genuine kindness and empathy, rather than selfish manipulation, she felt so safe now, welcomed, familiar, her home.

Cordelia cupped her face, stroking her hair, her own brown eyes welling with tears. She was unable to have children, for she was infertile and though she hoped for a family she couldn't produce a biological child for herself. But she could act as a mother to her surrogate daughters whom were her students, showing them all the love and affection they needed to grow. She would always have pride for her girls and how much they had achieved, giving them everything her own mother had neglected at their age. "This school will _always_ be your home Madison. I'm just glad your learning not to let your demons overcome you. I know how tempting that can be. You are a powerful witch, you just _aren't_ the supreme. But you are capable of so much. You can help me lead our new sisters" she smiled. Madison laughed, trying not to cry but she nodded in understanding biting back her tears. She had hoped previously that by inheriting the supremacy she may finally find her place, have a happier life. But ultimately it would have made her as empty and bitchy as Fiona ended up being. But Cordelia helped open her eyes and realise her own self worth, of how she had people who cared for her, that she was a badass in her own right. "Fiona was always a bitch, she raised me. She did everything she could to crush my confidence, so I would never fully bloom as a witch. I'm your supreme, and I will never abandon my girls" she soothed.

Madison nuzzled against Cordelia, she couldn't help but be in awe of her growth. She was so proud of how much she had changed, wishing her birth mother had been like Cordelia. Of course, she would deny this ever happening but she just wanted to be babied right now. She had missed affection and positive attention in hell, realising how lonely it was and how stressful it was to face idiotic customers endlessly without a hope of ever escaping and regaining her old life again. But now she was out of that place, she could breathe, she wouldn't take her life for granted again.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Madison soothed in amusement, she hadn't seen Cordelia rant like that in a while, but she was glad it acted therapeutic for her. Speaking all the words she needed to hear, but in turn receiving encouragement from Cordelia that helped her understand that she could be better. That she had been forgiven by her sisters and that she could move on from her past and redeem herself. Somehow both of them venting their feelings had helped improve their feelings, being able to reflect over their mutual trauma they had endured over their life forming them into the women they became. Now they both sat at the kitchen table with a mug of tea, easing them into relaxing.

Cordelia smiled, she never thought she would be getting advice from a student but Madison was wise beyond her years. She hoped she would share these lessons with the students to prepare them for life. But if she constantly relied on her girls for help she would never achieve anything as Supreme, she needed to learn how to handle things better. "I appreciate the pep talk, I hope you feel relieved too, I don't want to seem selfish". She refused to become like her mother, she refused to leech off her girls and use them for her own self gain.

Madison scoffed, did Cordelia really need another slap? She was a human being not just a witch, weakness, vulnerability and stress were natural feelings to experience. Offloading these feelings to others was a healthy and natural thing to do, there was no shame in that. "You're allowed to vent Delia, you run this coven. That's a lot of stress, you should be ranting more often. But you do a better job than Fiona ever did". The coven was running smoothly, they had a younger council with modern ideals to update the coven out of the dark ages while still respecting the history of the school. Hell, she had to admit things were a lot more fun and lively than they used to be.

Cordelia hummed, there were still matters that needed to be discussed "Well, Queenie and Zoe are on the new council. We need a third seat which you can fill nicely, but we could do with another teacher". There were still subjects in school that needed to be covered, while Zoe was a natural at potions and spells, Queenie was a perfect fit for defence. Madison's natural talent for Telekinesis would come in handy for everyday use, self defence and attacks, she would do well in the healing and biology spell section due to her past use of spells.

Madison panicked, nearly spilling her tea in shock, and wincing when some splashed on her fingers feeling embarrassed. She stared at Cordelia with a look of conflict as though she had just grown a second head. She wondered if by slapping cordelia she may have done some damage internally for her to make this decision "W… wha…. Me?! A teacher!" she blurted. Hell, as much as she had experienced personal growth was she even ready for this? Was the room spinning? Did it suddenly get too hot in here or was it the tea or her Pyrokinesis reacting? Was Cordelia making the right decision by entrusting her with this? She was a crappy student and didn't learn responsibility until she was trapped in hell and thrown into the apocalypse.

Cordelia chuckled, sensing her anxiety and flustered appearance "You are a gifted witch Madison, they could learn a lot from you. Just… use your new knowledge to help them grow" she encouraged. Madison could learn to control her gifts for everyday life, she could harness the newer ones she had learned in recently, she could prepare to teach students a whole new subject. She could become further involved in the coven and finally feel happier. It would be a long process but worth its weight in rewards. Madison shifted, smiling shyly as Cordelia reached out to take her hand winking, sipping her tea.


End file.
